


Out Of Jail Free Card

by Clydesdale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Arrested Dean Winchester, Confused Castiel, Dean Winchester in Denial, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Prison, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: Sam gets a job as a lawyer at a fancy firm, he finally believes he has escaped the hunting life and his family until he get's his first client. Dean ends up in a jail cell with an eccentric blue-eyed man who doesn't understand human culture....and me? I suck at summaries





	1. Surprise Client

The Impala’s headlights shone on a 200 year old grave that had been untouched until now. Dean was furiously digging tirelessly to find the body, a spirit had been haunting people around the town and it needed to be put to rest. When the shovel hit something hard, Dean grinned, but it soon faded when red, white and blue lights flashed behind him. The local police department’s sheriff had been trying to find him for weeks after he impersonated an officer in order to interrogate a witness, he did not think he would succeed in finding him though.

“Drop the shovel and put your hands up!” the sheriff shouted while aiming his gun at the back of Dean’s head.

“Fine!” Dean huffed, he dropped the shovel and put his hands above his head in surrender. He considered punching the sheriff in the nose once he got close enough and making a dash for it until 3 other squad cars pulled up all with guns aimed at him. He was clearly outnumbered, and outgunned.

The sheriff grabbed each of his hands and cuffed them, he gripped his forearm tightly and shoved Dean into the back of his car.

 

\- Meanwhile in New York -

 

A tall skinny brunette approaches Sam and says, “Mr. Winchester, Mr. Blackthawne would like to see you”

“Thank you Sabrina” Sam replies with a kind smile. Sam was a junior lawyer at a large law firm in New York, they dealt with only the worst criminals in the country and were very well educated. Mr. Blackthawne was his superior and was very intimidating, it took a lot to impress him and he tended to be a little too trigger happy when it came to firing people. Sam hesitantly walked into his office, he knew it was going to be either really good or really bad news. He really hoped it wasn’t the latter!

“Ah! Mr. Winchester, have a seat would you”, Mr. Blackthawne said with an emotionless face. Sam carefully sat in his chair. “I have good news for you-“, Sam’s shoulders slumped and he sighed in relief. “After working on a few cases with you I can confidently say I think you’re ready for your very own case!”

Sam’s face lit up, “Really?!- I- mean of course, yes sir. It would be an honour. I’ll get right on it” he babbled

“Okay, great. Now off you go!” Mr. Blackthawne said, eagerly shooing Sam out of his office.

Sam returned to his desk to read the case file, he was defending an unidentified caucasian male that has been accused of multiple murders, destroying property, kidnapping, assault, forgery, fraud, identity theft and reckless driving. He spent the rest of the night researching, he was not screwing up his first case, his career and life depended on it. Sam called the jail his client was being held at so he could get permission to visit him. They agreed on the terms that the prisoner remain cuffed to the table considering the murder charges.

 

-

 

Sam gathered himself and walked into the room his client was being held in, nothing could have prepared him for who he saw cuffed to the table.

“Dean…” Sam said, dropping his files and his eyes going wide in shock

“Heya Sammy, long time no see eh?” Dean replied with a cocky grin

Sam stood there for god knows how long with wide eyes and his mouth agape. He hadn’t seen his brother in nearly 10 years. He had somehow grown taller, his hair was a little longer, his freckles had faded yet his eyes, as always, remained the same vibrant green. Had he continued hunting? Where was their Dad? He wasn’t arrested, the police report said he was alone. Was Dad dead? Was-

The sound of Dean’s voice seemed to snap him out of his trance, “Sammy, you might wanna shut your mouth otherwise you’re gonna drool, and that’s gross”. He said with a smirk.

That’s when Sam’s face went from confused to angered in a matter of seconds, “What are you doing here Dean?”

“I’m looking for some pie,” Dean replied sarcastically. “What do you think Sam!?”

“Why is it that whenever I think I’ve finally escaped the hunting life, when I think I’ve got a chance at happiness that one of you always comes and ruins it?!”

“You say that as if I want to be here! I was arrested for gods sake, how was I supposed to know you’d be stuck on my case?!”

Sam huffed in annoyance. As much as he was angry at his brother, it was indeed coincidence. He picked up all his belongings from the floor and placed them on the table, and then seated himself opposite Dean. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand, “What did you do this time?”

“Well, I had found this case where in a town all engaged couples would mysteriously die before their wedding day. Long story short, turns out it was a vengeful spirit who had something against people getting married because their fiancee was murdered before their own marriage. I had finally found it’s grave and I was about to salt and burn it when those uniformed morons stopped me”

“Why would you be arrested though, for…” Sam opened his case file, “multiple murders, destroying property, kidnapping, assault, forgery, fraud, identity theft and reckless driving?”

“Oh, yeah. That little resume I’ve got going has been developing for years, I’m wanted all over the place. The murders, were well, me killing monsters who looked human or creatures who didn’t leave any proof of their presence so it was pinned on me since I was the only one there. Destroying property is usually breaking down doors or digging up graves. Kidnapping, not exactly sure how they got that one…. assault, same answer as murders. Forgery, fake ID’s. Fraud, using said fake ID’s. Identity theft, I’ve stolen a couple people’s badges and ID cards to get into places and the reckless driving was either fun, urgency or trying to escape the cops…..that a good enough answer?” Dean said

“For me, yes, but unfortunately not for the court”. Sam sighed. “Dean, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to help you…”

 

-

 

It was a month later. Sam and Dean were in court awaiting the Jury’s verdict:

The words, “The Jury finds Dean Winchester…..guilty” echoed through the room, followed by the sound of his brother’s sad sigh.

“Dean, I’m sorry”, Sam said, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“No,” Dean replied, “I’m the one who should be sorry. I dragged you into this mess and now you’re going to loose your job because of me”. Dean placed his hand over his brother’s. They sat in silence, taking in what had just happened until a guard approached Dean and began cuffing him. 

“I’ll be fine Sammy, you know us Winchesters….we’re tough” Dean said with a lazy smile.

“I’m going to find a way to get you out, don’t worry Dean”

“I won’t” Dean winked, before being dragged away by the officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is actually a re-uploaded fic as the original weirdly posted without any separated paragraphs, and nobody likes a fic with no spaces am I right?!  
> This chapter may seem rushed, that's because I was dying to get into the good stuff which is in chapter 2!


	2. Blue Eyed Cellmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets his cellmate, a peculiar bye-eyed man...

“Strip and-“ The prison guard said firmly before being cut off by Dean.

“I’m flattered!” Dean smirked.

“Shut up, and put these on” she replied sternly, she threw his prison clothes at him which consisted of black pants, a white shirt, a blue button up shirt and a dark blue jacket and abruptly left the room.

'Sheesh, can't any of these people take a joke?!" thought Dean.

 

-

 

He was soon being dragged past many cells by 2 buff looking guards who had an iron grip which he swore was going to leave bruises.

“Hey pretty-boy!” One of the men called from their cell as he passed.

“Hey boys! We got fresh meat!”, another gruffly yelled, which was followed by manic laughter from the other cells. 

Great, he was going to be stuck with psychopaths. The guards came to a halt, one pulled out a set of keys and began opening a cell. The door was completely steel with one small peephole. The cell door was opened to reveal a dimly lit room with 2 beds opposing each other, a shared nightstand and a thin man with raven black bed hair who was sitting on his bed facing the wall. He didn’t seem at all interested in the fact that the cell was being opened. Before he even had time to process anything he was being thrown inside and the cell door was slammed and locked shut. 

“Lights out boys!”, a prison guard yelled before all cell lights were switched off only leaving a faint glow in the hallways where the nightshift guards patrolled. The bed was funnily enough, better than those in the crappy motels he stayed in so he was grateful for that. He quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

-

 

He woke to the 2 bluest eyes he has ever seen staring at him. “Dude, that’s kinda creepy”

Instead of ceasing his staring, the mysterious man tilted his head in confusion and squinted his eyes.

Dean realised he didn’t understand him. “The staring….it’s creepy. Especially when I’m sleeping”

“My apologies”, the man spoke with a low gravelly voice. He stepped back and looked down, “I am not familiar with many human behaviours”.

Dean’s hunter instincts kicked in and he suddenly sat up, and positioned his arms in front of him defensively. “What do you mean? What are you?”, he questioned.

“I am an Angel of the Lord”. The man replied, as if it were the most reasonable response in the world.

“And I’m Elvis…” he replied sarcastically.

“No, you’re not. I believe your name is Dean Winchester”, and he did that puppy-like head tilt thing again.

“I was being sarcastic! And what do you mean you’re an Angel? Angels aren’t real”

“You don’t have any faith.” the man stated, realisation dawning on his face.

“No shit Sherlock”, Dean crossed his arms.

“My name is not Sherlock, it’s Castiel”.

Dean started to relax a little, the guy didn’t seem to pose any immediate threat. “Okay then, Castiel. If you’re an ‘Angel of the Lord’”, he mocked Castiel’s voice, “then are you suggesting the big man upstairs exists?”

“If you are referring to my father, God, then yes”

“Get outta here…”

“Dean, I’m not sure how it has escaped your understanding that we’re in a prison cell, so I cannot ‘get out of here’”.

Dean sighed. This guy was painfully literal. “Answer me this then, if you’re an Angel, then why are you in prison? Surely you have powers?” 

“It was revealed to me that my superior had plans that I did not agree with, I rebelled and came to earth to escape the punishment I would have received had I stayed. I had very little time to find a vessel, unfortunately said vessel had attempted to commit murder. Because of my rushed decision I used up nearly all of my Grace to hide myself from my superiors, I had to carve many sigils into my ribs. It took a lot of power to constantly heal my vessel, human bodies tend to be quite fragile when they come into contact with sharp objects. Our grace is our source of power, without it, we are practically human apart from our wings” Castiel explained expressionlessly.

“So you’re telling me that you’re currently possessing someone?” Dean retained his defensive stance once more.

“Correct” Castiel replied in a monotone.

“Then what makes you better than the demons, huh?”.

A look of disgust washed over Castiel’s face. “We are nothing like Demons, we must have permission from the person before taking a vessel. The man begged me to take this vessel, he planned on taking his own life after committing the murder and said he might as well give it to an Angel who would put his body to better use.”

“Okay…”, Dean said warily. “I believe you…but do you can you offer a halo, harp or wings as proof?”.

Castiel scoffed, “I do not have a halo, or a harp. If I were to show you my wings they may burn out your eyes, I must first find out if you have the sight before risking that so I will show you the shadows of my wings instead”.

The sound of thunder rumbling filled the room and suddenly a bright blueish light caused Dean to squint his eyes when 2 large black shadows of wings arched up high behind the blue eyed Angel, a light in the hallway exploded. He was overcome with awe, he was used to hunting awful and ugly creatures, so sure, he was accustomed to the supernatural, but he had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel’s brows were tightly pinched together in worry.

Dean was yanked out of his trance, “Yeah Cas, I’m fine”.

Castiel’s face lit up and he wore a bright smile on his face, “I’ve never had a nickname before!….Cas…I like it”, he said giddily.

Dean chuckled at his antics. “So Cas, how long until your grace is recharged?”

“I believe around 2 weeks depending on how much I use it in the meantime”

“That’s great….so once you’re back to full power, what can you do?”

“The main and most useful powers are flying, but humans see it as teleporting, memory wiping, healing, sending people to sleep and immortality."

“So once you have your mojo back, then you can teleport us outta here?”

“Pretty much, however I still need to wipe the memories of the guards and unfortunately that requires physical contact. So I would advise we knock the guards out one by one and wipe all memories of us and then simply walk out the front door. I believe if they remember us then they will come looking for us”

“What about security cameras?”

“They are easily blown up” Cas said with a smug grin.

Dean giggled, picturing the confusion of the prison staff. “Okay, I’m assuming in a couple minutes we’re going to be let out of our cells for breakfast. I need you to stick with me, because from what I’ve gathered so far, without your powers you’re like an inexperienced child”

Cas’s piercing blue eyes glared at Dean, and the Angel actually pouted…which caused an eruption of laughter from Dean. 

“You’re cute when you’re grumpy”, his laughter came to a sudden halt when he realised what he had just said and coughed awkwardly. He was luckily saved by the bell….or the buzzer, which signalled the cell doors being electronically unlocked. “Okay, let’s roll!”

“I don’t understand why you would want me to ro-“ Cas said before Dean grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the cell as he yelped in surprise. He followed the flow of traffic when they found a cafeteria serving what looked like pig slop. Dean picked up a tray for himself and then handed a very confused Cas one. 

They proceeded to collect their food when Cas stopped and said, “Dean, I am a celestial being. I do not need to eat”.

Dean quickly slapped his hand over Cas’s mouth and glared at him. Luckily Cas got the message and just accepted the food. They took a seat at one of the vacant tables.

“Cas, you can’t just go around telling people you’re an Angel” Dean hushed.

“Why?”, Cas squinted his eyes.

“Because people will think you’re insane, and we will become a target. Prison can be a very dangerous place, we cannot draw attention to ourselves….so please try to act as normal as possible” Dean sighed.

“Okay Dean”. Cas sat and watched Dean eat.

“Dude, you have got to stop staring at me like that, it’s creepy. And please eat your food, if you don’t eat people will become suspicious”.

“My apologies”. Cas cautiously picked up his fork as if it could jump out and attack him at any second and then proceeded to awkwardly pick up a piece of meat and put it in his mouth. He scrunched up his nose in disgust and said, “It tastes like molecules”.

Dean smiled genuinely for the first time in years and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I hope I did a good job at portraying Cas. I find him the easiest to write considering I sometimes talk like him, I have trouble picking up social cues which are obvious to others and I can be painfully literal to some. I plan on introducing one of the fandom's most loved character either next chapter or the one after, so stay tuned!


	3. David and Goliath

After two weeks in prison Dean was allowed to make his first phone call. He had dragged Cas away from his breakfast as soon as the buzzer alerted them signalling the openning to the yard where the phones were located. After dragging Cas across the yard at a nearly inhuman pace he started dialing a number on the phone.

"Dean?" Cas tilted his head, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Sammy" Dean said with his hand over the phone's microphone.

"Oh, your brother" Cas said in realisation.

"That would be him" Dean said with a smirk as he took his hand off the microphone.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed into the phone.

"Dean! It's so good to hear from you" Sam replied. "How's prison treating you?"

"You won't believe what happened, my cell-mate is an honest to god angel!" Dean enthused.

"A what?!" 

"An angel Sammy, you know, wings, harp-"

Sam heard Dean get cut off by a low gravelly voice stating with clear annoyance "I do not have a harp".

Sam chuckled, "I'm assuming that's him?"

"Yeah, his name is Cas-" 

Dean was once again cut off by the same voice, dubbed cas, saying "My name is not Cas. Cas is a nickname, my name is Castiel.". Sam heard Dean audibly sigh.

"Okay then, his name is Castiel but I call him Cas because Castiel is a tongue twister" Dean said.

To which Cas replied, "The human tongue does not need to twist in order to pronounce my name, my name in enochian though is a different matter"

"And as you can tell, he is painfully literal" Dean said chuckling through the phone.

"Yeah I can see, he seems nice though" Sam said.

"He is, he's awkward and weird as heck, and his eyes are seriously the bluest thing you will ever see...and don't even get me started on his wings!".

"You sound like a school-girl with a crush" Sam chuckled.

"What-no!" Dean replied a little too quickly, "No, no way. I'm straight as an arrow dude!".

"Dean, I've got two words for you...Doctor Sexy".

"Whatever Samantha, I've got to go. Seeya Bitch".

"Jerk" Sam replied and the familiar beep of the call being hung up rung through the phone.

Dean and Castiel's heads snapped in union when a commotion started in the middle of the yard.

"What are you staring at shortie?" A large gruff man yelled.

"Apparently, the reason double doors were invented" The shorter man replied while scanning his eyes over the larger man with a wicked grin.

"Go to hell!" The man yelled back.

"Oh honey," the smaller man placed his hand on his chest and openned his mouth with feigned shock, "where do you think I came from?" he said with a smirk crawiling up his face.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" The larger man threatened.

"I don't take orders from humans bucko" the latter replied.

-

"Oh my father..." Castiel said breathlessly.

"What is it Cas?!" Dean said, hurrying over to Cas with worry all over his face.

"It-it's Gabriel".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of person would I be if I didn't add Gabe?! Our favourite trickster!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 13: I am so glad Gabe's back!


	4. Chapter 4

"Like, the Archangel Gabriel?!".

"Y-yes, he must have left shortly after I did" .

-

"We'll see about that" The burly man spat, he lifted his fist with intentions to hit the sassy man before him.

"Stop!", yelled Castiel. "Don't touch him!".

"Cassie?!" Gabriel said.

"You want to join your buddy here?", the aggressive man yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dean said, stepping between the man and one pissed off angel. "Surely we can work this out without violence". He faked a friendly smile and directed it to the man. Instead of retreating, the man took a swing at Dean.

Dean caught his fist in his hand and said, "or not". The grin on Dean's face was the last thing the man saw before Dean knocked him out with his other hand. "Looks like Goliath here is actually quite frail".

Cas ran up to the man said to be the arch-angel Gabriel and embraced him. "It's so good to see you again brother!".

"Ditto Cassie" replied Gabriel.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" A guard yelled, approaching the group with a gun in hand. He saw the man on the ground and yelled, "Get back in your cells! Now! Otherwise y'all spendin' time in solitary!"

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel all reluctantly headed back to their cells. Gabriel pointed to his own cell and they agreed to meet up with each other at breakfast the next morning.  
Dean and Cas settled into their own cell.

"So, you seem to like that Gabriel guy huh?" Dean started.

"Gabriel has raised me since I was a fledgling. I am in fact the only angel to be raised by Gabriel." Cas replied.

"How come?" 

"The other Arch-angels thought I was dangerous"

"Even as a child?"

"It wasn't my size that was the issue, it was me. Gabriel and I are the only angels to be given a slither of humanity, we have the power to defy orders. Angels are warriors, soldiers. They're designed to be mindless sheep who would die for their mission so they cannot have free will or emotion of any kind as it could impair their judgement. Gabriel was the only angel to have a touch of humanity and it didn't end well. He tends to cause trouble all the time, he has never listened to anyone. He pranks and messes around with the other angels and often disappears for millenia at a time doing only father knows what. When the first Seraph with free will was created, they were terrified of the possible result"

"You? The angel with the most humanity? Dude, you're the most robotic person I know. I'd hate to meet the rest of your siblings."

"I do not understand human references because I am a Seraph. There are only a very small amount of us but we're the most powerful of all angels. We were created to protect god's throne."

"I thought Archangels were the highest in angel heirarchy?"

"No, Archangel translates to 'Cheif Messenger of God'. Archangels and normal messenger angels are the only type of angels who are allowed to go to earth, they are messengers and warriors. Seraphs are not meant to visit earth, ever, since they stay by the throne which is why I have so little knowledge of it. I only know what my siblings spoke of."

"Well that makes a lot more sense then!" Dean said, absorbing the information. Then he sprung up, "Wait...does that mean you could beat an Archangel when you're at full power?"

"Indeed I could, now do you see why they were afraid of me having free will?"

"Yeah I guess, but you're so...innocent, I can't imagine you ever harming someone"

"Thank you Dean, I'm glad you think so" Castiel smiled.

-

The prison buzzer sounded, rousing Dean from his sleep. This morning Castiel was still staring at him as if he lit the stars but thankfully he was sitting on his own bed and looking from afar.

“Well, sounds like it’s time to go meet up with Gabe” Dean said groggily.

Cas’s face lit up. Dean would die before he would admit that seeing Cas smile made him feel all giddy inside.

They proceeded to the cafeteria where they spotted Gabriel, he was once again causing a scene.

“Don’t you have anything with a bit more sugar?!” Gabriel whined. “I can’t live off this lack of nutrition!”

“Hun, you’re in prison, not some fancy restaurant! You get what you’re given or you can starve. I don’t care either way, just quit holding up the line!” The chef snapped.

Gabriel huffed, “Fine, but when my grace is recharged I’m making gummy bears come out of every tap in this place!”. He hesitantly grabbed one of the trays and took the food given to him.

Dean sighed, “Is he capable of not causing trouble for just one minute?”.

“Gabriel is also known as Loki, the pagan god of Mischief. He is known for stirring up trouble” Cas replied.

Dean and Castiel silently collected their food and sat next to Gabriel at one of the tables in the far corner. Gabriel was clutching his head in his hands.

“You don’t look so good” Dean stated.

“I’ve got serious sugar withdrawals!” Gabriel replied through gritted teeth.

“I feel you man, what I would give right now for a cup of coffee!” Dean sighed.

“A bit of my grace has been restored,” Cas said, “would you like me to alleviate your headache?”

“Yes please!” Gabriel shot up, Cas placed two fingers on Gabriel’s forehead. Castiel’s eyes glowed bright blue, he was forcing what little of his grace he had to the surface. Gradually Gabriel’s headache dissipated and Castiel’s eyes returned  
to normal. “Thanks Cassie”

“It was the least I could do, literally” Cas replied.

“Uh guys…” Dean said staring behind them. Both Castiel and Gabriel turned around to see a read-headed inmate with her eyes wide. She must have seen Cas’s eyes. 

“Shit”, Dean breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One guess who the peeping tom is! Just thought I'd mention the layout of my fic may be a tad different as the rules of grammar are different here in Australia :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey! Carrot-top, come here” Gabe whispered.

 

She tentatively got up, taking her tray with her and sat at the table with the 3 men.

 

“What. The. Hell”, she said.

 

“Actually darling, it would be Heaven”, Gabriel quipped.

 

“Shut it Gabe!” Dean said. “I can explain…yeah no, I can’t. What’s your name?”

 

“Charlie” she replied timidly.“Well Charlie, I’m Dean, this is Cas,” Dean said, throwing his arm over Cas’s shoulder and pulling him in toward him. 

 

“That troublemaker over there is Gabriel”, he pointed to Gabe. “Gabe’s an Archangel and Cas is a Seraph which is basically a different, but higher ranking Angel.”

 

“You-You’re….angels” Charlie parroted. “Oh my god what is my life right now”.

 

“Look, I know it is a lot to take in but I need you to keep quiet. I don’t want the rest of the inmates thinking we’re crazy”.

 

“Okay, I can do that”.“So, cherry-head, how’d you wind up in here?” Gabriel said with his chin rested on his hand and one eyebrow quirked.

 

“I hacked into the FBI database”, Charlie replied sheepishly.“Nice job!”, Gabriel approved. Dean shot him a stern look, “I-I mean not cool, illegal stuff is bad”, he said halfheartedly. Charlie chuckled and glanced over at Cas and Dean.

 

Dean suddenly realised he had not removed his hand from around Cas’s shoulder, he tentatively looked beside him and was met with two piercing blue eyes. Time itself dissipated, he didn’t know when but he eventually snapped out of his trance and retracted is hand and coughed awkwardly.

 

“Okay, uh, Cas and I, um, should probably get going. I’ll uh, see you guys…um, later!” Dean fumbled and clumsily fumbled his way out of his chair, dragging Cas with him.

 

Once they had left, Gabriel turned to Charlie and groaned, “Ugh, their pining is killing me!”, he slumped in his chair.

 

“I know right”, Charlie agreed. “I totally ship it!” she exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible, wicked, evil, monstrous and neglectful person! I abandoned you guys for way too long, and I give you this terribly short thing. I know. I've just been swarmed with Uni work and 3 jobs and I know it's no excuse but please know that I am terribly sorry.
> 
> I hope this gave you a decent fix :)


End file.
